Face Down
by Peaches732
Summary: Link's thoughts as he fights Zant. Rated to be safe. Oneshot Songfic, Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Possibly Link/Midna. It's up to how you interpret it. Please review, even if you haven't heard the song. I will say it again, PLEASE review!


**This was inspired by the song ****Face Down**** by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a AWESOME song, so if you haven't heard it, go listen to it immediately. I command you to. :) **

**I OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! I OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! I OWN...a copy of the game.**

**Seriously though, I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's charachters, dialogue. All copyright of Nintendo.**

**The song F****ace Down belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

The Hero Chosen by the Goddesses walked through the final door of the Palace of Twilight. Zant sat in a throne at the other end of the room, awaiting his challenger. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Link's blood grew hotter and hotter with each step he took.

"Besides, we have to do something about Zant, the one who thinks he is king..." Midna had said as she collected the fused shadow in the depths of the Lakebed Temple.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

The duo warped to Lanayru Spring. As Link turned to exit, the Usurper King himself appeared in front of him. The Light Spirit rose up out of its domain and prepared to attack. Zant knocked it back easily, as if it were merely a fly, a small annoyance. Reaching for his sword, Link had barely moved when he was knocked back and reverted into a wolf as twilight spread over the area. Rubbing her head, Midna appeared next to him. She looked up and gasped.

"Zant!" She yelled. The false king imprisoned her in what seemed to be invisible gallows. She struggled to escape as the Fused Shadows she and Link had worked so hard to get were forcibly taken.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone, and then he swears he loves you._

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and use it against me?" Zant sniggered as he stored the shadows for himself. "You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy you King?"

"My KING?! You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" Midna retorted, shaking with fury.

"How dare you!" Zant yelled, outraged. "Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" He slammed the imprisoned princess into the dirt. She crawled over the Link, who was still in the state of subconsciousness.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, _

_One day this world's got to end._

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found._

"This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" He continued as he readied a sphere of dark magic. Opening his eyes, the Sacred Beast pulled himself up and leaped to attack. Zant impaled his forehead with the magic, and Link was sent flying back. He then turned to Midna and pulled her up next to him.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect._

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

"My Midna...Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dweller who oppressed our people."

"No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world! You cannot consort with their kind!" Midna turned her head away as he drew closer to her.

"But if we can make the world ours, Midna...light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm...and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light. And that, Midna, is why..."

The mouth of Zant's helmet retracted, and his warm, putrid breath filled her ear.

"I need you."

"Not just for me, but for all of our people...Lend me your power."

Midna's eyes widened at this, and struggled away. She leaned over Link, her golden eyes filled with worry for her companion. Zant straightened up and closed his helmet.

"So be it...I will return you to the Light World you covet!"

_I see the way you go and say _

_Your right again_

_Say your right again_

_Heed my lecture._

Holding Midna up to the Spirit's Spring, he summoned Lanayru as he forced the spirit to attack her. The Twilight Princess screamed in pain as the light wrapped around her cursed form.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground._

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found. _

Back in the Palace of Twilight, Link fought Zant face to face. As he blocked another one of the Twili's wild and misplaced slashes, his anger bubbled over.

"You...will...not...hurt... innocent...people...ANYMORE!" He roared as he delivered the final blow.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt, She says I finally had enough..._

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt, She_ _says I finally had enough..._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground._

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found. _

Their surroundings blended together back into the Palace's normal appearance. Zant sat in his chair, doubled over in pain. The Fused Shadows floated out from him as Midna put them back into her possession. As a flash of light filled the room, Midna looked at her hands and around herslelf with shocked expression on her face. Her true form had not returned.

"You...you TRAITORS!" Zant screeched.

"Foolish Twilight Princess...the curse on you cannot be broken." He looked up.

"It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return!"

Link's brow furrowed. All that work, and Midna's curse was still intact? He glanced over at her. She floated in mid-air, her fists clenched so hard her knuckles were turning white. Shockwaves of magic energy ran through her hair as it slowly turned from sunset orange to maroon.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground._

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found. _

"As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!"

Midna gave a shout of anger as she released the power she had previously suppressed. Her hair, now the color of blood, stabbed Zant through his center as he shrieked in agony. Almost like a balloon, he blew up.

Zant, the cause of much anguish in both realms, the Usurper King of the Twilight, was no more.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt, she says, I finally had enough..._

_END._

**Zant. The dude is really weird, and slightly insane. I think it's hilarious how the creators built him up to be this big, bad villain, and when you actually fight him, he does all these crazy contortions and twists and jumps around...I was laughing the entire time I was fighting him. :) He's an interesting bad guy though. **

**I refer to him as King Fishhead. If you've watched DarkChiron's walkthrough vids on youtube, you know what I'm talking about. His commentary (DarkChiron's) is hilarious, so go watch if you get bored.**

**Oh Zant. You and your spastic, screaming fits and crazy contortions will always be joke-starters for LoZ fans. **

**Reviews VERY welcome!!**

**-Peaches732**


End file.
